


Election Day

by footlooseandfancyfree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footlooseandfancyfree/pseuds/footlooseandfancyfree
Summary: Stiles and Peter spend Election Day on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with while watching the polls ... Unbetaed.

Stiles makes his way back to the couch, caring a large bowl of freshly made popcorn in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. He sets everything down on the table before retaking his seat next to his lover.

Good thing his dad isn’t here. Not because of Peter. Well, okay, he probably wouldn’t be thrilled to see the older Hale in his house, lounging on his couch, snuggling with his underage son, even though it’s been months since they’ve gotten together. But still, his aversion towards his future son-in-law notwithstanding, right now his dad would be angrier with Stiles than Peter.

Underage drinking is a true no-go for the sheriff … one of many, much to Stiles’ dismay.

Funny, that Peter is willing to overlook _that_ particular law instead of the _other_. Sure, they kiss and cuddle, sometimes for hours at the time, and every now and then they get so caught up in the heat of the moment that they rub against each other until they come in their pants. And yes, it’s fun and utterly satisfying, but Stiles wants more.

He wants to see Peter naked, wants to touch him everywhere, lick him from head to toe, and he wants the werewolf to do the same to him too, and then some. But unfortunately, in this, Peter totally agrees with his dad.

No sex before Stiles turns eighteen. Luckily, he only has to wait for another three months. Three agonizingly _long_ months.

“That guy just creeps me out.” Stiles grumbles, glaring at the TV.

“More than me?” The werewolf prompts.

“Huh, I don’t know … maybe just a little bit.” Stiles quips. He simply couldn’t help himself. He had to respond that way, even though it’s far from the truth. He trusts Peter, implicitly. But still, he had to do it, because riling up his mate is his favorite past time. Well, okay, his second favorite.

Stiles isn’t exactly surprised when Peter moves and roughly pushes him into the couch cushions, looming over him. Of course, he expected some sort of reaction, but he still squeals like a girl. So sue him.

“Just a little bit?” The werewolf growls, his eyes blazing bright blue.

“Okay … maybe more than a little bit.” Stiles allows, not planning to back down that easily.

Clearly, Peter doesn’t believe him. Without a doubt, he can smell the blatant lie on Stiles, the creepy bastard. But instead of demanding the truth, the werewolf simply leans down and captures his lips in a demanding kiss. Stiles sighs, feeling more than a bit vicarious. In fact, he feels utterly grateful for Peter’s choice of punishment. After all, given his nature things could have been a lot less pleasant.

As always, Stiles tries his best to keep up, to meet Peter’s passion with the equal measure. And going by the noises his mate makes, Stiles is definitely succeeding. They keep devouring each other for a few minutes, before Peter suddenly pulls back, just when things are starting to get interesting. Stiles whines at the loss, but the worst thing is that the werewolf doesn’t even look half as affected as he feels. Damn him.

“So, who do you think is going to win?” Stiles asks, slumping back into the couch cushions, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“Not sure.” Peter comments, pulling Stiles’ feet back into his lap to continue where he left off before Stiles went into the kitchen. Who would have thought that the werewolf loves giving foot massages, or any kind of massages for that matter? Not that Stiles is going ever to complain. He totally enjoys them too much. “Since neither one of them seems to be the country’s prime candidate, it’s probably going to be a very close run.”

“Yeah, probably,” Stiles agrees, reaching for his beer and unscrewing the cap. “You know, Trump kinda reminds me of Gerard.”

“You mean he is a crazy, prejudiced joke of a leader … yeah I can see the comparison.” Peter remarks, dryly.

Stiles barks out a laugh, almost choking on his beer. “Yeah. Just imagine he knew about werewolves.”

“I’d rather not.” Peter shutters. “The Argents are enough trouble. I don’t want to deal with someone like Donald Trump.”

“Understandable.” Stiles acknowledges. “So, are you going to tell me who you’ve voted for?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Stiles whines.

“Because I don’t want to jinx it.” Peter smirks.

“Jinx what?”

“The outcome.”

“Dude,” Stiles exclaims, “don’t tell me you used some sort magic to ensure the outcome.”

“Really, Stiles?” Peter scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m a werewolf, not a sorcerer.”

“Says the one who magically managed to come back from the dead,” Stiles shots back.

“That was just a fluke.” Peter argues hotly, effectively shutting down the discussion on the subject.

“So, you are not going to tell me?” Stiles prods.

“No,” Peter says, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Not until the final results are in.”

“Fine.” Stiles relents grumpily, settling in for a long night.

 

\+ + + + +

 

 ~~I may add another chapter after my favored candidate wins.~~ Or not. Wtf happened?


End file.
